MGT3k ep 6 the final episode
by Agent BM
Summary: this is the last episode of a wonderful series. the reason why is at the bottom of the first chapter. i hope you enjoy and please review
1. theme song

**MGT3K the final episode**

**I don't own Gumball or MST3K**

In the not too distant future, way down in deep 13

The evil Dr. Grant and tv's Jeff were hatching an evil scheme

They hired a temp by the name of Penny, just a regular girl they didn't like

Their experiment needed a good test case, so they conked her on the noggin and they shot her into space

"GET ME DOWN" screamed Penny

We'll send her gumball cartoons, any cartoon we can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now keep in mind she can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of the Wattersons

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how she eats and breathes, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000

**Hi everyone, this is the last episode of the series. I love doing the series but I'm running out of scripts for the episodes and I'm out of invention ideas. I also never have time anymore for this because I'm working on a few wreck it ralph stories. I'm sorry that this is the last episode; I really loved it while it lasted and I hope you enjoy this**


	2. final experiment

Ch. 2

Something strange was happening on the SOL, all morning the ship was moving out of control and no one knew why. The mads were calling

"Hey guys the mads are calling" said Penny

"Put them through" said Darwin

"Hello Wattersons, feel anything different today, perhaps the ship moving out of control" said DG

"Yes" said everyone

"Well good, because I have control of the SOL thanks to this old game controller I rigged" said DG as he turned the ship in many different directions

"Hahahaha, tremble before me" said DG before he broke the controller

"NO, no" said DG

"What's wrong sir?" asked Jeff

"The sol is about to plummet back to earth and it's my fault because I broke the controller in that direction" said DG

"You mean we're going home?" asked Nicole

"Sadly yes" said DG as he began to cry

"Hooray" cheered everyone on the SOL

"Don't get excited yet, I still have time for another experiment. Your experiment today is the early reel and whatever else I can find" said DG

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign, lets go" said Nicole as she and the girls rushed into the theater, but the boys remained on the bridge

"Boy we won't be hearing that on Earth" said Richard

"Yeah, lets enjoy it" said Gumball

Nicole came out of the theater

"Will you boys come in already" said Nicole

"We won't be hearing that either" said Darwin

"Yeah, lets enjoy it" said Gumball

The girls came out of the theater and dragged the boys in


	3. early reel and the car pt 1

Ch. 3

"**Hey I remember this, this was before we went through puberty" said Penny**

"**We did look different then" said Gumball**

_[Almost the entire class and Rocky are in the playground, Gumball and Darwin are near the fence]_

Gumball: Ok, buddy, today's day we're gonna break out school. _[their plan is written on the ground]_ As you can see, I've simplified the plan.

"**Wow, I was really smart then" said Gumball**

"**I wonder what happened to those smarts?" asked Anais**

It is now foolproof! And you know what to do, right?

Darwin: Right!

Gumball: Ready?

Darwin: Ready! Err... Ready for what?

Gumball: _[exhales]_ Never mind. _[whistles]_ Hey, T-Rex! _[throws a steak, Tina goes for it]_

_[Tina pulls on a rope tied to a merry go round that Carmen is on, causing it to go so fast Carmen flies off, hitting and popping Alan, who is kissing Masami, making her cry onto Leslie, making Rocky sneeze, the sneeze blowing Teri into the girl's bathroom, making the girls scream and throwing Teri into a wastebasket outside, the weight then causes the basket to be lifted up, which then scares Ocho, who then jumps, accidentally, onto a trampoline, shooting him right into Banana Joe, who falls off the swing]_

"**That was very complicated" said Richard**

Banana Joe: _[after falling on the floor]_ I'm Ok, I'm Ok! _[Hector steps on him, causing him to slip backwards]_

Gumball: Get ready to taste freedom!

_[Hector slips onto the end of the catapult]_

Gumball and Darwin: Woo hoo!

_[They're catapulted but they crash onto Hector's butt]_

Banana Joe: Hahaha!

Gumball: Meh, can't get any worse.

_[Hector tightens his butt, making Gumball and Darwin kiss each other]_

"**That was a very awkward day" said Gumball**

Gumball and Darwin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_[End]_

(the car)

_[Nicole is sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, an eerie shadow comes, and it turns out to be Anais. Nicole is shocked when she sees Anais]_

**Anais**: It's Daisy the Donkey on Ice Day! You promised to take me, and we're late!

**Nicole**: Oh, honey, I'm sorry, mommy worked really late last night.

_[Anais holds a tape recorder and plays it.]_

**Nicole**: _[in recorder]_ What sort of a horrible mother wouldn't take her daughter to her favorite show?

**Nicole**: Oh, Anais, I know what I said but-

_[Anais replays the part that says "Horrible Mother"]_

"**You make a good point there" said Penny**

"**Thanks" said Anais**

**Nicole**: _[sighs]_ Okay.

_[Richard opens up a box]_

**Richard**: "ElectroFat. Get you fit while you watch TV." _[putting the ElectroFat on his body]_ So the last electrode goes... Where? Oh, there!

_[Nicole and Anais descend the stairs]_

**Anais**: Daisy the Donkey, Daisy!

**Richard**: Oh, hi, Honey!

**Nicole**: _[yawns]_ Hi. Where's Gumball and Darwin?

**Richard**: In the backyard, playing their made up game.

**Nicole**: Keep an eye on them. Every time they play that game, it's a mess.

_[Flashback to when they played the game, the house was in mess]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Dodge or Dare!

**Richard**: Relax, honey. I'm here. What could go wrong?

_[Flashback to when Richard played with them, the house was on fire]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Richard**: Dodge or Dare! Dodge or Dare! Dodge or Dare!

**Nicole**: Yeah... What could go wrong? _[pulled out of the house by Anais]_

"**Anything could go wrong" said Anais**

**Richard**: Now come on ElectroFat. Make me beautiful! _[turns on the ElectroFat and screaming]_

"**Well that didn't work" said Penny**

_[Richard's screaming is heard from the backyard]_

Darwin: What was that?

Gumball: Doesn't matter. It's time to play...

Darwin and Gumball: Dodge or Dare! Roll the dice, take a card! _[takes out a card]_

Darwin: Dare! You have to throw the ball onto the moon using only objects from the trash!

"**That's impossible" said Nicole**

"**Not for us" said Gumball**

Gumball: _[stretches his arms]_ Ha! Just watch and learn. _[builds something quickly]_ Yes! _[blows out a marble]_

_[The marble moves and eventually makes a bowling ball fly to Gumball's direction]_

Gumball: Aaaahh! _[covers his face with his hands as the ball is about to hit his face]_

_[The ball's movement is suddenly paused]_

"**How did you do that?" asked Penny**

Darwin: Hey, the card says "No hands".

_[Gumball sighs and hardens his face to receive the ball. The ball suddenly moves again and bounces back from his face]_

Gaylord: I told you, Margret. It's not a mid-life crisis. It's just a new car. _[The ball suddenly hits Margaret's wig, causing it to fall off]_

Gumball: Huh, it landed on the Mr. Robinson's yard!

_[Gumball and Darwin scream in excitement and take a peek at the Robinson's backyard. Gaylord Robinson is seen laughing at his wife]_

Gumball: Mr. Robinson, he's such a funny guy!

Darwin: Mrs. Robinson is one lucky lady!

_[Margaret puts her wig back on, glares at Gaylord and he stops laughing. They hear the doorbell ringing and they open it]_

_[The doors opens and Gumball and Darwin are talking simultaneously]_

**Gaylord**: _[interrupting]_ Your ball fell into my garden, causing my wife's hair... To fall off! Therefore, as a punishment, I'll teach you a new game called... Emm... _[Margaret whispers something]_ Learning the consequences of your actions!

**Gumball**: A game Mr. Robinson invented for us?

**Darwin** and **Gumball**: Yay!

"

_[Scene changes to the Robinsons' backyard]_

**Gaylord**: You can start by cleaning the garden.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yes!

**Gaylord**: But wait! _[kicks the tree to make all of the leaves fall down]_ There you go. You don't want it to be easy, would ya? _[laughs as he and Margaret go back into the house]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Wohoo! _[jump in the pile of leaves]_

_[A few hours later]_

**Gaylord**: We'll see if they're still smiling after this. _[laughs with his wife]_

_[The doorbell rings and they immediately go to open it]_

**Gumball**: Excuse me. _[takes a leaf from Gaylord's head and puts it on the ground]_ There. We're done! _[puts the leaf into a group of other leaves]_ This is Green, Greeny Orange, Orangy Green, Teracota, Egyptian Sunrise, Sunset Yellow, and this... _[shows them a leaf that has Mr. Robinson's face]_ ...is the Mr. Robinson head-shaped leaf.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[amazed]_ Ooooooooh! Can we keep it?

**Gaylord**: No. _[checks grass]_ You slackers forgot to cut the grass!

**Gumball**: Oh, Mr. Robinson, you're so right!

**Darwin**: _[punches his own head]_ What were we thinking?!

**Gumball**: We'll get it right on it! _[cheer with hands up]_

**Gaylord**: But wait! _[hands on his nail clippers]_ You got to use nail clippers.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay! Thank you Mr. Robinson! _[run in excitement to backyard to start cutting Mr. Robinson backyard grass]_

**Gaylord**: I think they're missing the point. _[both of them face to the door to go back inside, but Gumball and Darwin call them "Done!"]_ WHAT THE-

_[The Sun amazed seeing the clean, tidy, and cut grass]_

**Gaylord**: Alright, goons! _[carries a paint can and a brush]_ Come here and paint this fence Blue!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yay! _[run in excitement to backyard to start painting Mr. Robinson backyard fences]_

**Gaylord**: That will teach them to mess with Gaylord Robinson!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Hmph! Now Make it Green!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Orange with Purple stripes!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Yellow with Black dots!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Pink!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Red!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Blue!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: Black!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: YELLOW!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: DONE!

**Gaylord**: AAAARRGGGHHH!

"**How did you boys paint that fence so fas?" asked Nicole**

"**We'll never tell" said Darwin**

**Darwin**: Mr. Robinson, since you love painting so much, I made this bird especially for you. _[shows his drawing and gives it to Mr. Robinson]_

**Gaylord**: _[receives Darwin's painting, confused]_ Uh, thanks? _[Margaret whispers to him]_ Oh, yeah! _[throws away Darwin's painting]_ Follow me!

_[Scene changes to the Robinsons' living room]_

**Gaylord**: Now, there is a stain on this rug.

**Gumball**: Where?

**Gaylord**: _[throws juice in a glass onto the rug]_ THERE! _[laughs with Margaret as they have done something evil, but stops after looking at the rug, feeling confused]_ HUH?!

_[The rug is still clean as the juice stain never landed onto it]_

**Gaylord**: I mean, THERE! _[throws more juice onto the rug]_

_[The rug stays clean]_

**Gaylord**: WHAT?! _[holds a glass of juice, confused]_ HUH?!

**Gumball**: More ice, sir? _[carries a bucket of ice cubes]_

**Gaylord**: AARGH! GIMME THAT! _[grabs a jug of juice from Margaret and angrily throws its contents onto the rug]_

_[Slow motion scene, where Gumball quickly drinks the juice, and pulls back, keeping the rug clean]_

**Gaylord**: HUH?! _[looks at the jug in confusion]_ WHAT?! _[looks at the glass in confusion]_ Okay, now you're scaring me.

_[Scene changes to in front of the Robinsons' house. Gaylord sends Gumball and Darwin out of the house and slams the door]_

**Gumball**: I'm sure Mr. Robinson needs more help.

**Darwin**: Maybe he's too shy to ask.

**Gaylord**: _[camera zooms to the mail chute]_ GO AWAY!

**Gumball**: He hides it well, but, I can feel he needs us.

**Gaylord**: _[from left lower window]_ GO AWAY! _[from right upper window]_ GO AWAY! _[from left upper window]_ GO AWAAAAY!

**Gumball**: Now, that... Is a cry for help. _[points above him]_

"**That sounds like a call for the cops" said Penny**

_[Back to the Robinsons' living room]_

**Gaylord**: _[reads newspaper]_ Those little Parasites, they just won't- _[someone clips his nails]_

**Gumball**: _[stops clipping Gaylord's toe nails]_ Oh, hi, Mr. Robinson!

**Gaylord**: WHAT?! _[angrily]_ DON'T TOUCH ME!

_[Scene changes to outside, then quickly changes back to the Robinsons' living room]_

**Gaylord**: _[annoyed]_ Unbelievable. _[Gumball starts poking his face with a fork with a lump of food on it as he tries to feed Gaylord, then camera zooms out to reveal Gumball and Darwin with a plate of food]_

**Gumball**: Come on, eat up, Mr. Robinson.

**Gaylord**: _[angrily]_ GET AWAY FROM ME!

_[Scene changes to outside, then quickly changes to the Robinsons' bathroom]_

**Gaylord**: _[annoyed]_ Darn those kids! Can a guy get privacy in his own house? _[tries to get some toilet paper, but realizes it ran out]_ Blasted. Out of paper. _[Suddenly, Gumball's hand appears, holding a pink toilet paper roll as he wants to give it to Gaylord]_ _[angrily]_ GET OUTTA HERE! _[throws the toilet paper. The toilet paper hits Darwin's head]_ _[brief pause]_ Oh, wait! Could you throw that back please?

_[Scene changes to the Robinsons' bedroom, with Gaylord lying down in his bed]_

**Gaylord**: _[sighs]_ I need to lay down.

_[Gumball and Darwin suddenly rise near the bed]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: It's bed time, Mr. Robinson! _[apply a baby hood on Gaylord]_

_[Gaylord fumes his anger, heating his head]_

**Darwin**: Oh... _[puts his hands to Mr. Robinson skin to indicate if he has a fever]_ I think he has a temperature.

**Gumball**: Come on Mr. Robinson! _[hands a thermometer to Gaylord]_ Say AH!

**Gaylord**: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _[the house literally shakes]_

_[Scene changes to the Robinsons' living room]_

**Gaylord**: _[sighs]_ Listen, kids, why are you trying so hard to help me?

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[replies with sparkling eyes]_ Because we love you, Mr. Robinson.

**Gaylord**: But there's nothing left for you to do!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: We could clean your new car?

**Gaylord**: Uh, NO WAY! My car is brand new AND very expensive!

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: We could clean Mrs. Robinson?

"**That didn't come out right" said Anais**

_[Margaret appears behind Gaylord, indicating she doesn't want to be cleaned by them]_

**Gaylord**: Alright... Clean the car.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: YAY! _[run in excitement to the door to start their task]_

**Gaylord**: Bu-bu-bu-bu-but please be careful with it!


	4. experiment pt 2, crash, and ending

Ch. 4

_[Gumball and Darwin are outside the Robinsons' house, starting to clean the car]_

**Gumball**: So... Where do we start?

**Darwin**: I don't know. I never cleaned a car before.

**Gumball**: Doesn't matter! _[squeezes Darwin's cheeks]_ Let's make Mr. Robinson proud!

**Darwin**: Okay. _[Gumball starts to gently touch the car with a sponge]_ Easy... Mr. Robinson said it's very expensive.

**Gumball**: I know. I'll just... _[The sponge touches the car by a centimeter]_ _[The car breaks down]_ At least things can't get any worse. _[The car's wreckage burns, Gumball and Darwin scream]_

"**Apparently things can get worse" said Anais**

_[Scene changes to the backyard with Gaylord and Margaret sitting, and the smoke coming from the car is seen behind]_

**Gaylord**: You know, Margaret? Maybe those kids aren't so bad after all.

"**I'm surprised they don't notice any of this" said Nicole**

"**They didn't notice anything when hector destroyed their house" said Gumball**

_[Back to the trouble scene]_

**Gumball**: _[panicked]_ What are we gonna do?!

**Darwin**: I don't know. I never burned a car before.

**Gumball**: This is terrible! _[still panicked]_

**Darwin**: We failed him!

**Gumball**: ARGH! The shame!

**Darwin**: We can't ever show our faces again! _[squeezes his cheeks in panic]_

**Gumball**: We need to hide away forever!

**Darwin**: _[cries]_

_[Scene changes to the Watterson's attic]_

**Gumball**: Ooooh... Dark.

**Darwin**: _[cleans half of the dust]_ Filthy.

**Gumball**: Horrible.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Perfect.

_[Gaylord and Margaret walk to the front yard and see their car is destroyed]_

**Gaylord**: _[shocked]_ My car! _[gets down on his knees in pain]_ Who... did... THIS?! _[Margaret whispers]_ Those kids! I'M GONNA GET THEM FOR THIS!

_[Scene changes to inside the attic with Gumball and Darwin]_

**Gaylord**: _[from outside]_ COME OUT! I'M CALLING THE SHERIFF!

**Gumball**: _[panicked]_ Oh no! They know we wrecked the car.

_[A silhouette appears behind them, and it turns out to be Richard]_

**Richard**: What do you mean you wrecked the car?

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[scream as they see Richard behind them]_ Dad?

**Richard**: Hi.

"**Well that was creepy" said Penny**

"**I know right" said Darwin**

_[Scene changes to the Watterson's car, with Anais and Nicole, came home from Daisy the Donkey On Ice]_

**Anais**: Daisy! Daisy the Donkey! _[sings while playing with Daisy, then stops as she sees something in front of the Robinsons' house]_ Mom, why are the Robinson talking to the Sheriff on the lawn?

**Nicole**: I don't know, Sweety. _[pushes Anais downwards as she wants to hide]_ I think we'll just go around the back.

_[Scene changes in front of the Robinsons' house, with Gaylord, Margaret, and Doughnut Sheriff]_

**Gaylord**: I'm telling you, Sheriff! It was those kids next door as sure as I-

_[Gaylord is interrupted by a car passing by, with a view of Daisy in the driver seat]_

"_**That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen" said Gumball**_

**Gaylord**: What?

_[Scene changes back to the attic]_

**Gumball**: _[sadly]_ We just touched it with a sponge and it fell apart! So we decided to hide here forever.

**Richard**: _[sniffs]_ Such a sad story! _[his eyes sparkles as he feeling sad, then quickly turns back to normal and starts telling them what really happened]_ But it's not true! You see, it was 9 o'clock this morning, and... _[acting like a sound effect as he starts a flashback]_

_[Flashback to earlier morning]_

**Richard**: ...come on ElectroFat. Make me beautiful! _[turns on the ElectroFat and screams in pain, moving his arms like a robot. He tries to get rid of the ElectroFat electrodes and throws it out to the window and hits the Robinsons' car, then he walks out of the house and approaches the car]_ Oh, Mr. Robinson's new car. _[Camera zooms in to show a dink in the car]_ Oh, okay. It's just a dink. I'll bang it out. _[carries a hammer and bangs the car, only to cause another large dink]_ This may take a while. _[Sometime later]_ There... _[Camera zooms out to the car]_ Finished! _[shocked as the car breaks down]_ AAAAHH! _[fixes the car in a quick movement, then exhales as he finishes, and runs away in horror]_

**Richard**: So you see, it was my fault, not yours!

**Gumball**: What should we do now?

**Richard**: Well, I think the most responsible thing to do is to hide here forever. _[in a low voice]_ And never let your mother find out what happened.

_[Anais and Nicole suddenly appears behind them]_

**Nicole**: _[in a low voice]_ I already know.

_[The three scream as they see Anais and Nicole]_

"**Again, creepy" said Penny**

**Richard**: Honey?

**Nicole**: But it's not quite what you think. It was 9 o'clock this morning-

**Richard**: _[Interrupts Nicole]_ Wait! Can I do this? _[acting like a sound effect again to start another flashback]_

_[Flashback to earlier morning]_

**Anais**: Daisy! Put the tape on, mom!

**Nicole**: Yes, Honey. _[ducks to find the tape]_ Where is it? _[finds the tape]_ Here!

**Anais**: YAY! _[cheers]_

_[Suddenly, the car hits the Robinsons' car, destroying its headlights and shocking them]_

**Nicole**: _[explaining the flashback]_ They parked right in front of our lawn. I just didn't see it. I was about to tell Mr. Robinson, but-

_[camera zooms to Anais playing the recorder and replaying the part that says "Horrible Mother". Nicole sighs, and decides to go anyway]_

**Nicole**: _[explaining the flashback]_ So, we went to see the show.

_[They leave in the car]_

**Anais**: And it was GREAT!

"**You think everything with daisy's great" said Gumball**

"**So what, she's awesome" said Anais**

**Nicole**: So there. It was mostly my fault _[looks down]_.

**Richard**: I'm so relieved. It was a family effort.

**Gaylord**: _[from outside]_ DARN IT! I KNOW THEY'RE UP THERE! _[Camera changes to outside]_ GET IN THERE AND ARREST THOSE VANDALS!

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Ah, not without a warrant, sir.

**Gaylord**: _[angrily screams]_ I PAY MY TAXES, AND THAT PAYS YOUR SALARY! ERGO... _[pokes Sheriff in annoyance]_ _I'M YOUR BOSS!_ NOW, GET IN THERE, AND DO YOUR JOB!

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Please sir, calm down!

**Gaylord**: Alright. _[faces to Margaret]_ I supposed _I_ shall have to take matters into my own hands, huh?! Well... _[Camera changes, with Margaret holding a duster and Gaylord holding a golf club]_ Here come the Robinsons.

"**This is not gonna end well" said Penny**

**Gumball**: _[looks from the attic window]_ Poor Mr. Robinson. We wrecked his beautiful new car... _[Camera changes to inside the attic]_ ...and NOBODY has the courtesy to apologize.

**Darwin**: We should be ashamed of ourselves!

**Gumball**: So let's get out there and apologize... _[Gumball and Darwin's eyes sparkle]_ ...as a family!

**Anais**, **Nicole** and **Richard**: _[sigh]_ Okay...

_[Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais look shocked. Richard comes out, and is now shocked too]_

**Gaylord**: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH GAYLORD! _[He and Margaret start destroying Richard's car]_ THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! _THIS...IS...WHAT...HAPPENS!_

**Richard**: They look kind of angry, Gumball.

**Doughnut Sheriff**: Please, stop! Please! _[Margaret turns around, hissing, as she is about to assault Doughnut Sheriff with the duster, making The Doughnut Sheriff more nervous]_ Please, Madame! Put down the duster! No, Madame! _[Pulls out his Taser]_ NO! _[Zaps Margaret]_ NO! _[Margaret falls down, The Doughnut Sheriff realizes his mistake, and Gaylord slowly turns his head to see Margaret, assuming she is dead]_

**Gaylord**: _[in slow motion]_ MARGARET!

**Doughnut Sheriff**: No, Sir! No, please! _[Gaylord angrily jumps over Doughnut Sheriff, ready to attack him with the golf club, then camera changes to the tazed Gaylord and Margaret]_

**Nicole**: Maybe we should give them time to calm down.

_[Gaylord and Margaret are now sitting in the police car, angrily yelling at the Wattersons]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: So, uh, do you wanna press charges?

_[Scene changes to the Wattersons. Nicole is now smiling nervously]_

**Richard**: _[laughs in a nervous way]_ Uh, No. I'm sure they've learned their lesson.

_[Scene changes back to the police car]_

**Doughnut Sheriff**: It's too bad you have to live next to such monsters. _[gets into the police car]_

**Gumball**: Don't worry, Mr. Robinson. We'll look out for your house while you're gone.

_[Gaylord and Margaret angrily yell at Gumball and Darwin as the police car leaves]_

"**I don't think they like that Gumball" said Penny**

"**Sure they did, they awarded us with a pie in the face" said Gumball cheerfully**

"**I never know what kind of world you live in" said Darwin**

_[Scene changes to the Wattersons]_

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Such a great guy!

**Richard**: Well, there is one important thing we learned today.

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Anais**, and **Nicole**: Huh?

**Richard**: _[taking off his shirt, showing his abs]_ That ElectroFat Machine was worth _every_ penny. _[honks his abs]_

(On the Bridge)

Everyone is on the bridge ready to go home

"We're about to reenter the atmosphere" said Nicole

"Good" said Richard

"The heat shields are down" said Nicole nervously

"What's going on?" asked Darwin

"Deck 3 broken away, now deck 4's broken away" said Nicole

"This is bad bring, up rocket number 9 on the monitor" said Gumball

"The bedrooms have broken away. Deck 7 melting and broken away" said Nicole

"What do we do now?" asked Darwin

"We burn up horribly, we're never gonna make it" said Richard

"I'll call Dr. G" said Nicole

Gas started to fill up around the bridge

"Uh oh, toxic gas filling our lungs and our nasal passages" said Gumball

"DG, Jeff, can you hear us?" shouted Nicole

(Deep 13)

"Hello Wattersons, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, if you live Nicole, I've gotten your old job back. Jeff unplug the cable" said DG

"Yes sir" said Jeff

Jeff picked up a plug and unplugged it from the outlet. They have lost connection with the mads

(On the bridge)

"Brace for impact" shouted Nicole

"We're gonna die" shouted Penny

"Has anyone seen my daisy doll?" asked Anais

"Noooo" shouted the family

Everyone on the ship screamed as the ship crashed back on Earth. (No one survived the crash…Just kidding)

(Epilogue)

The Wattersons were home after being away for so long. They were sitting on their couch about to watch a movie when Nicole came in with a bowl of Popcorn

"It's so great to be home" said Nicole as she sat down

"Yep, it sure is, I mean we were very fortunate to walk away from that crash. And since me and Penny are dating now, things can't get any better" said Gumball

"Can you keep it down, the movie's about to start" said Darwin

"Sorry" said Gumball

"Elmore TV presents our Friday night movie, the terminator, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger and Linda Hamilton" said the announcer on the TV

The movie began and they could see Los Angeles in the year 2029

"L.A. sure let itself go" said Anais

"Agreed" said Richard

On the TV they saw a man running away from an HK tank

"Come with me if you want to live" said Richard

"Good one dad" said Gumball

"Thanks son" said Richard

"The whole almost getting killed by a robot thing sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it Darwin?" asked Gumball

"I think so" said Darwin

(End credits start as ending theme for mst3k plays)

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by Agent BM**

**Thank you amazing world of gumball wiki for making the scripts to the episodes **

**Cast:**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais **

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Penny**

**Dr. Josh Grant**

**TV's Jeff Stewart**

**Thank you mystery Science Theater 3000 for helping me think of the series**

**Special thanks to Lexboss for sticking to the series when no one else would, I will miss your reviews **

**I do not own Mystery science theater, TAWOG, the characters, or the locations in the series. I only own DG and Jeff**

**Thank you to everyone who read the series and please review**


End file.
